


Overflow

by smutsmut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Feel-good, Feminine Man, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insecurity, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, femboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutsmut/pseuds/smutsmut
Summary: A few snapshots into Fareeha Amari's life, as well as her boyfriend's.





	Overflow

**Author's Note:**

> About half-smut, half-fluff. I hope you enjoy. I also have a Symmetra story that might interest you.

**I**

The 16-year-old Fareeha Amari sprinted through the grass. She loved the feeling of sweat and hard breaths during a sport. Right now, they were playing football in gym class. So, as per the rules, she tackled the boy holding the football with all her might.  
  
The two of them crash into the grass, entangled. She’s on top of the boy now, lying against him. When she sits up, he’s looking her directly in the eyes, afraid. She stares wordless and out of breath for a moment, unsure why she’s blushing. Something about it feels… good.  
  
Everything had stopped for a moment, but Fareeha comes to her senses. As she reaches for the ball a few feet away, she hears: “Why does Fareeha look weird!” The girl who said it is pointing to her stomach. To Fareeha, it’s just her body. But the other kids notice the slight muscle and start to laugh. Her arms and stomach have just the smallest amount of muscle from training with Ana.  
  
She can’t understand why it’s weird. Suddenly, she’s overflowing with emotion. Tears well in her eyes and her body hardens. The gym teacher quickly comes over and resolves it, telling the kids to resume the game.  
  
But Fareeha can’t stop wondering why they were laughing.

**II**

**  
** Fareeha quickly strided off the school bus and into her modest suburban home. She looked different, determined.  
  
“How was your day?” Ana asked, like always.  
  
“Why do you always have me work out?” Fareeha said, accusingly.  
  
“It’s good for you, and in case you want to join Overwatch you’ll be prepared,” Ana said casually. She was accustomed to lots of questions from her daughter.  
  
“Doesn’t it… make you look different, though?”  
  
“Sure, a little bit, but it’s normal.”  
  
“Well, the other kids were mean about it,” she said, shifting from rage to sadness.  
  
“Hm… well, kids don’t always understand things. Sometimes they make fun of things because they aren’t used to them,” Ana explained.  
  
“What do I do then, Mom?” Fareeha questioned. She was always curious to learn more.  
  
“Stand up for yourself. And even if everyone around you is mean, believe in yourself,” Ana said, caressing her daughter’s hair and kissing her cheek.

 

**III**

  
Fareeha was 20 now. She’d kept up her training. Ana never pressured her, she just felt the urge to do what her mom did. In fact, Ana sometimes dissuaded her, worried for her daughter.  
  
After all, she put fighting for justice ahead of everything else in her life.  
  
But in the quieter moments, she was still unsure of herself, physically.  
  
One late night in her apartment, she found herself unable to sleep, worried about an upcoming mission, and lonely.  
  
She shuffled about in bed for a while, but it was no use.  
  
So, she sat up with her head on a pillow, pulled her sweatpants down, and began to relieve stress in her usual way.  
  
She started slow, working herself better than any man had ever managed to. She had a skill at self-pleasure that was matched only by her military prowess. Fareeha reached her other hand up her shirt, finding a breast and squeezing it softly.  
  
But her thoughts drifted. Things like, “Are my breasts okay?” or “Do guys like my abs?” Her mind was too analytic, killing her excitement just as it began toform. She had confidence in every other area of her life but she was still unsure about her looks.  
  
She shifted her mind to something that would arouse. At first, the thought of a man on top of her, a common fantasy, surely. But then, she pulled him down onto the bed and got on top, her legs pinning him down while his eyes plead with her. Though he doesn’t really want her to get off, this fantasy man. She would tie him to the bedpost before riding him with all her might, thrusting her hips down faster and faster, until his eyes flitter, entranced by her act.  
  
Before she knew it, Fareeha was using two fingers, shaking them around rapidly. She leans her head back.  
  
Her mind clouded again. She thought of how he would feel inside of her. How submissive he would be, he’d be all hers. Yes! It was too much.  
  
She felt thick liquid hit her fingers and she kept going, feeling her heavy breaths, her body shake.  
The fantasy got more detailed. The bed creaks. His body shakes. He cums inside of her.  
  
Eventually, Fareeha wore herself out and collapsed back against the bed. Her senses were dull from the overwhelming sensations.  
  
As her eyes closed, she realized that both her biggest insecurity and her biggest kink came from the same day as a child. She couldn’t help but chuckle to herself as she finally drifted off to sleep.

   
**IV**

  
Fareeha stepped into her bosses’ office for a typical meeting and to get a document.  
  
She notes that the familiar secretary is gone, replaced by a handsome but nervous man.  
  
“Hello!” she said to him.  
  
“Oh, hi, sorry, I’m trying to find that document for you, but I just started here. I can’t figure out how to find anything,” he laughed, “But I’m sure I’ll-“  
  
He paused when he looked up at her, but quickly recovered, “…be able to find it.”  
  
He looked back down and continued to sort through things.  
  
“That’s okay, I’m not in a rush,” she assured him.  
  
As she sat down in a chair, she could see a very red blush on his lowered face.  
  
“Here,” he said with a sigh of contentment, “I found it.”  
  
He held it up for her to grab, but wouldn’t look her in the eyes.  
  
She’d never had an interaction with a man like this. They were all confident, wanting her to be a girl she isn’t. But he was so feminine, so cute.  
  
“Thanks,” she tried to give him a clear smile.  
  
“Sure. You can go on in, by the way.”  
  
She felt something in her gut.  
  
Later, once she’d left, and after giving him a goodbye, she realized it was a crush.

   
**V**

  
“It’s a nice place, don’t you think?” she said to him, looking out to the city, lit up by street lights.  
  
“Yes, definitely. The city looks very different from so high up,” he said. He’d finally let his guard down halfway through the date, though she didn’t mind. She liked both sides of him.  
  
“Exactly,” she said, smiling to him.  
  
“Fareeha… why did you ask me here?” he questioned.  
  
“Well, because I’m interested in you, of course!” she said as though it were obvious.  
  
“Right, right. I guess it just seems like I’m not your type.”  
  
“You can tell me if you aren’t interested,” she replied, sounding angry, but feeling worried.  
  
“It’s not that!” he was quick to correct. “I just—no—I was being stupid. You’re stunning, truly.”  
  
He finally smiled back to her. She blushed.

  
**VI**

   
Fareeha and her boyfriend collapsed onto the bed, after a night much like her fantasies.  
  
Being able to engage in her Dom kink was one of the best things about her relationship, though she loved him, of course. He was her type: sweet, handsome, skinny, feminine in many ways.  
  
They tangled under the sheets for a while before lying on their backs together. Both relieved.  
  
“You can untie me now, babe,” he said.  
  
“Oh, yeah-“ she said with a laugh. She reached up while still lying down, and undid the ties.  
  
He watched her with complete trust.  
  
They sat in comfortable silence and mutual satisfaction for a while before he spoke up.  
  
“What’s your biggest insecurity?” he asked.  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“You know I like to know more about you always,” he said in that sweet voice of his.  
  
“Uhm-“  
  
“I’ll go first, if it helps…” he begins, “Mine is probably, it sounds silly, but, my hair.”  
  
“No way,” she said in disbelief.  
  
“Yep. It used to be my voice, and the way I, you know, but, you made me feel better about it.”  
  
“Well, I love it, you know that,” she sat up and kissed his cheek a few times, “and this too,” she kissed the top of his head.  
  
He still got butterflies, even after months.  
  
“I guess, I was never insecure about the way I act. I’m pretty confident, you know? But, my body in some ways. I’m proud of my heritage and my skin. I like my attributes. It’s just my muscles, really.”  
  
“I never would’ve guessed…” he said.  
  
“There it is.”  
  
“That’s so weird. You know I love that about you, right?”  
  
“I don’t know. You never said so,” she said bluntly.  
  
“Being honest, I’ve got a thing for muscular girls. That’s part of why I was so nervous the first time. It’s just part of you dominating me, I thought.”  
  
“That’s true. But what if I had a skinny stomach and arms? You wouldn’t like that?” she said, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
“I would, ‘cause I like you. But I like the muscles more… let me show you,” he sat up and began to kiss her. Starting with the mouth, a passionate kiss. Then more hard ones as he moved down to her chest, kissing her nipple. Then lower, focusing on her abs, before he pulled her to the side of the bed and got on his knees between her legs.  
  
“Oh!” she said excitedly as he went to work.  
  
He rubbed her abs intimately with a hand, the other on her muscular thigh. He gave it his all, wanting to make sure she felt good, both about herself and the moment.  
  
He deftly moved his tongue around. So much so that her juices began to leak onto his tongue. She could tell he loved the taste, as he went even faster after that.  
  
Fareeha wrapped her legs around him hard, pushing his face to her pussy. It was a favorite move of both of them. She grabbed his hands and held onto them, then moving them up holding them against her breasts.  
  
He used the only thing he could control, his tongue, to make her to reach orgasm again. She tightened her grip even more, and saw his sly smile as she came against his face.  
  
She forgot all her insecurities in that moment.

 

**VII**

As he’d said, he was confident in his nature after his time with Fareeha.  
  
But he was still terrified of this. Embarrassed, moreso.  
  
He stepped out of the bathroom in a very particular navy blue dress with a sailor motif. He’d drunkenly told her that crossdressing wassomething he’d wanted to do ever since he’d seen this outfit.  
  
She looked at him in amazement. “You look so cute!”  
  
“Really?” he looked at her with doe eyes, his hands on his hips.  
  
He’d even put the slightest bit of makeup on at her suggestion.  
  
He didn’t want to dress like this often, it was just something he’d wanted to try, and it felt good. There was something about her look. She truly wanted him like this and it made him feel comfortable.  
  
“Come here, you beauty,” she kissed him on the cheek, then on the mouth, hard. She put his hand on the curve of his back and he put his hands on her upper chest.  
  
It had always felt natural to him to act this way. But he’d been insecure about it until now. He felt perfect with her in this moment. It almost brought him to tears, but he held them back.  
  
She could feel him change.  
  
“Ready to try?”  
  
“Okay,” he said.  
  
She got on her knees and hiked up the dress, revealing his cock inside of a tight pair of panties.  
  
“Wow,” she said with a look of lust.  
  
She pulled them down and grabbed his dick. It was halfway to hard already, and a quick handjob got him the rest of the way.  
  
Fareeha looked up at him as she rubbed his dick. She liked him like this, something was so erotic in his femininity.  
  
She still wore her simple blue shirt, white sweatpants combo, and it made her sexier.  
  
He could tell, too, that she liked it. His insecurity made him question why, but he decided to just enjoy it, reassured by her glance.  
  
She stopped to pour a bit of lube on her hand, covering a finger in it. She reached around and pulled his ass apart before reaching her middle finger in, very slowly.  
  
He fidgeted, but let her continue.  
  
Slowly but surely, it became easier for her to move her finger in. She began to finger his ass slow, and moved back towards his cock.  
  
“It’s okay?” she said, not pausing.  
  
“It’s… good,” he said.  
  
“I can do better than good,” Fareeha said, putting her lips around his cock. He was used to it, but the finger made everything more sensitive. She used her free hand to hold his balls as she bobbed her head back and forth, turning and twisting eagerly.  
  
She took it all inside her mouth before pulling it out again with a ‘pop.’ She caught her breath and continued, only sucking on the tip this time and moving her hand to his shaft. She quickened her fingering pace, and tightened her grip and her lips.  
  
When she looked up, he had that same blush as before.  
  
He instantly came at her glance.  
  
Fareeha swallowed it all down, and stood up.  
  
“Want to do more?”  
  
He sat down on the bed they were besides, “not yet,” he said between breaths.  
  
“That’s alright. We did a lot of new stuff, after all.”  
  
“Thanks for this,” he said.  
  
“It was fun,” she replied, caressing his hair, “I’ve got a dildo too, you know, maybe next time?”

  
**VIII**

  
He led a grocery cart down the aisles as she picked out things for the apartment. Mainly health-conscious, but a few indulgences. He always got the most junk, as his metabolism was seemingly the strongest part of his body.  
  
They’d fallen into a comfortable routine. It was familiar, but nice. Fareeha had never had anything like it so she relished it every chance she got to feel the rhythm of familiarity. Even the mundane grocery shopping.  
  
Though, she did get a fun idea. Something she couldn’t pass up.  
  
As her finance perused the cereal aisle, she pulled her shirt up above her chest and called out to him.  
  
He looked over and grew wide eyed motioning for her to pull it back down, but she just shook her chest and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
She quickly pulled it down as a lady passed by them, heading for a different aisle.  
  
Then she did it again, this time pulling down her jeans a bit. He was nervous, but looking at her dark brown figure was driving him mad. Her modest, soft breasts contrasting with her hard muscles, and the muscles seemed to almost point down to her crotch, which was barely hidden. He could see the top of her hips and had a slight peek at her pubic hair as well.  
  
She could read his dirty thoughts just from looking at his eyes. She bit her lip and looked at him with a pleading expression.  
  
He came close and looked around the store. They were well-hidden and it was late, he told himself. Though she was such a seductress, he probably would’ve done this is crowded daylight.  
  
He rubbed her abs, desperate to feel her. Then they French kissed as he held her left breast, still hanging out in public. He reached a hand down her pants and fingered, as he knew she’d be wet by now.  
  
She moaned quietly and leaned back against a stack of boxes.  
  
Then she reached into his pants and began to jerk him off. It felt as though they were teenagers again, so desperate that they’d do it anywhere.  
  
Really it was just a way to spice things up.  
  
Fareeha took another cursory glance around before sitting on the cold floor and pulling out his cock. It was halfway hard as she began to suck on just the tip, then the whole thing. Just a few times before she pulled his pants up and stood up. Adjusting her clothes as well before pushing the cart forward out of the cereal aisle and into the next.  
  
He followed behind her, blushing, terrified and turned on.  
  
“Let’s hurry home, huh?” he said quietly as he pretended to peruse the chips.  
  
“Well, we’d better get everything we need first,” she teased him.  
  
“That’s easy for you to say, you don’t have an erection,” he said.  
  
She burst out laughing at that. And he chuckled too, though it quickly devolved until they were both laughing hard in the middle of the grocery store.

  
**XI**

“You can’t just blow off that big job, right?” he said as they watched TV.  
  
“No, it’s pretty important, you know, military and all,” she said with her hand around him.  
  
“Fiiine,” he groaned, “but I’m giving you a going away party.”  
  
“It’s only a week or two.”  
  
“Well that’s a lot of time for me!”  
  
“You’ll be fine. Knowing you, you’ll put off work, jerk off, and before you know it, I’ll be back!”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“Am I wrong?”  
  
“No, but it still hurts,” he said in a cute voice feigning offense.  
  
“Just not a bunch of people, okay?” she said to him.  
  
“Hm. I guess we could do something just the two of us,” he said, reaching a hand back and caressing her arm.  
  
“You’d better wow me, then,” she whispered to him, grabbing his crotch before getting up.  
  
His mind began to ponder ideas.

  
**X**

The two of them went bowling, and then to dinner. Though she had a great time, she knew there was something he was hiding. When they came back to the apartment, he seemed different.  
  
Fareeha came inside casually, half-expecting a surprise party.  
  
What she was faced with was a massage chair in the middle of the living room.  
  
“Oh… well, you’ve wowed me?” she said curiously.  
  
“Come lie down! I’ve been reading up on massage, and I think I’ve got it!”  
  
“Could be nice,” she said slowly as she sat down.  
  
“No clothes,” he stopped her.  
  
She smiled and began to take off her clothes, layer by layer, until she was completely nude.  
  
“Alright, mister, please go easy on me!” she said in a fake voice, before lying on her stomach.  
  
“Of course, miss,” he answered in a deep voice.  
  
He took a deep breath, nervous about his first attempt at massaging.

  
“Hey, if I can’t wear any, neither can you,” Fareeha said, muffled with her head in the pillow.  
  
He took another breath before undressing.  
  
Then he began to work on her starting with her upper back muscles. He rubbed them soft as first but rougher as he realized who he was dealing with.  
  
It was strange but Fareeha found it soothing after some time.  
  
He moved down her back, sufficiently covering the entire area.  
  
She could feel the stress and strain leaving her muscles. She’d always said he was good with his hands.  
  
He did her shoulders and neck as well, being gentle and rough, fast and slow as he deftly moved his fingers.  
  
He continued down to her ass, rough as he massaged both cheeks.  
  
“Right to it, huh?”  
  
“What, there are muscles here,” he said through a smile, “No talking, miss,” he gave her a soft slap.  
  
“Ooh!” she said, overacting, before she quieted down and closed her eyes, focusing on the feeling.  
  
He continued to her thighs, legs, ankles, then feet. Each part getting the proper treatment until they were so relaxed they were almost numb.  
  
He moved her shoulders up, easing her to turn over onto her back.  
  
She kept her eyes closed.  
  
He loved to see her at peace. He poured lube onto her front, rubbing it all around before massaging. It was partially for her, partially for him.  
  
He started at her feet this time.  
  
“That tickles!” she laughed.  
  
He continued to work up her body, but skipped her abs, going to her breasts instead. This was clearly sexual, as he expertly rubbed both breasts as well as her nipples.  
Finally, he caressed her abs and enjoyed it immensely. He was erect by this point. He put a hand on her cheek, intimately holding her as he moved lower than her abs.  
  
She silently spread her legs as he reached that point. He could feel her warm wetness as he rubbed two fingers up against her.  
  
Fareeha’s relaxed body reacted even more strongly to the intense pleasure it felt. Her loud breaths turned to moans. He could hear her distinct voice through the moan and loved it.  
  
He inserted the two fingers and moved his other hand to her clit, rubbing in little circles as he pumped his fingers inside. She grew wetter, quickly. He lightly pinched her clit and moved his fingers side-to-side, hitting her g-spot perfectly.  
  
She shook a bit, but remained still. She wanted to just enjoy it.  
  
It wasn’t long before she couldn’t hold back. She came harder than usual, squirting liquid out even beyond the massage chair.  
  
He kept it up until she finished, but then he let his hands rest.  
  
Fareeha finally opened her eyes slow as if waking from a restful sleep.  
  
“Maybe you should be a masseuse,” she said calmly.  
  
“It was okay?” he finally asked.  
  
“Amazing, baby. Now, get up here,” she said, eyeing his erection which was only a few feet from her face.  
  
“This is your night though-“  
  
“This is for me,” she said, leading him up on top of her.  
  
He put a leg on either side of the massage chair.  
  
“Rub it on me, I know you want it, or at least he does,” she assured him, glancing down at his erection.  
  
He covered her upperbody with more lube before putting his dick onto her abs and rubbing it against them.  
  
“I-it’s pretty good, actually,” he said, “But I want to feel those,” he moved up to her breasts, and put his manhood between them.  
  
She held the wet breasts together in her hands. Her nipples looking perfectly big and round and her breasts shining as she put them around him.  
  
He began to hump as if he was fucking. Feeling her perfect soft skin against him every time he moved an inch.  
  
Fareeha sat her head up and opened her mouth, so his cock would just barely go inside as he slowly continued. It felt so good, but he wasn’t ready yet.  
  
After a bit, he removed himself and got off.  
  
“Is it my turn yet?” she said, ready to be in control again.  
  
“I’m starting to think I can only cum with you on top,” he said.  
  
“Nothing wrong with that,” she said with a smirk, also getting off the bed. She eased him down in her spot, “I’ll gladly do it anytime.”  
  
She reached into her purse and handed him a condom: “Not quite yet, I’m still working, you know?”  
  
“It’s fine babe,” he said genuinely as he put it on.  
  
Afterwards she quickly got on top, just like in her dream. Fareeha expertly picked his cock up before sitting down on it. She wasted no time, riding him as fast and hard as she could.  
  
“Y-you’re going to break this thing,” he said, surprised by her abruptness.  
  
“Or you,” she teased, lying her hands on his chest and using it to push herself up and down, hard.  
  
Her black bangs got in her face as she worked. If he was best with his hands, then she was best with her hips, working them in the same rhythm as a man.  
  
The chair did shake, but didn’t falter. Neither did he. He was in heaven whenever she rode him like this. He felt as though it were his reward instead. But, Fareeha was enjoying it even more, thrusting her hips down as if she hated him.  
  
It was quite the opposite.  
  
She held his wrists against the chair and leaned down close to him, moving faster and faster.  
  
She came first, but didn’t slow down, she wasn’t finished until he was, even when the pleasure was overflowing.  
  
Feeling her cum drove him over the edge as well. He looked her in the eyes, appreciating her, and the view, as he came an intense orgasm.  
  
That look of helplessness, completely hers, was her favorite. She loved him most in this state. She gave him a look of determination and rode him until he finally came everything he had. As if she were milking the cum from him.  
  
Fareeha took him out of her, and promptly collapsed onto the couchnext to them in contentment.

  
**XII**

Fareeha was patrolling the city of Oasis now. It was an easy job; the city was peaceful most of the time. There was, however, a recent bomb threat that had her called in. At first, she was angry to get such a simple job, but she enjoyed patrolling the place.  
  
She saw a few kids playing football in a close-by area. She sat down on a park bench and watched, feeling a strange nostalgia.  
  
For a while she just sat, focusing on the city, keeping justice as she always had.  
  
A little girl ran past her, probably to join the others, but stopped when she saw Fareeha.  
  
“Woah, those are cool. Are you like a superhero?”  
  
“No,” she laughed, “just keeping the place safe for kids like you.”  
  
“Thanks, miss!”  
  
“Wanna see a trick?”  
  
“With the rockets?!”  
  
“Kinda. But I can’t shoot them!” she said.  
  
Fareeha pressed a button on her suit and her launcher came off her armor. She subtly pressed the safety button before leaned down and holding it out. She helped the girl hold it up.  
  
“Woooooah!” the little girl exclaimed.  
  
“Kinda heavy, huh?”  
  
“Yeah, is that why you’re all strong and stuff?” she pointed to her unarmored arm.  
  
“Yep, and because I want to be,” Fareeha said.  
  
“I don’t see too many girls like that.”  
  
“Well, that’s okay too.”  
  
“Don’t boys get nervous?” she asked as many questions as Fareeha used to.  
  
“It depends. Some boys are mean, but they aren’t worth your time. There are all types, but you’ve got to be happy with you, no matter what the boys think.”  
  
“You’re like, really smart, too.” The girls’ eyes were like stars.  
  
From the field, the teacher yelled over to the girl to come back.  
  
“Good luck miss, you’ve got this!” the girl said, running off.  
  
Fareeha watched her go and smiled. “You’ve got this,” she repeated to herself, getting back into her armor, and keeping her watchful eyes on the city, but thinking of home.

 


End file.
